shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinji Kazuma
|name = Shinji Kazuma |kanji = 数魔真時 |romanji = Kazuma Shinji |epithet = |bounty = 2,000,000 |affiliation = Phantom Pirates |occupation = ; |race = Human |birthplace = |birthdate = 10th April |age = 25 |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown}} is a from the who was banished after losing to Heather C. Thanatos in a completely fair duel of swordsmanship, and losing the known as San'ō. Due to this, he wandered the seas alone for a significant amount of time until encountering the Phantom Pirates. Upon realizing that Nick C. Thanatos was Heather's brother, Shinji implored to join the crew, to which Di Roy gladly accepted. He is currently the only Samurai of the group, and acts as a healthy rival to Kana. Due to his recent emerging within the seas, he has gained a minor bounty of 2,000,000 Appearance Gallery San'oWS2.jpg|Shinji's Samurai Attire. Notice the scar near his waist. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Attributes Swordsmanship Weapons Baragaki :Main Article - Baragaki Meito; San'ō :Main Article - San'ō As the original wielder of San'ō, Shinji possesses an incredible amount of skill with the blade. He was capable of fully competing with the likes of Heather C. Thanatos until he brought out his ultimate skill, which ultimately caused him to lose the battle. However; even so, Heather commended his skill with the blade, using the full might of its reflective properties and shape to take command over any battle. Despite Heather virtually learning all the possible techniques of the San'ō, and in-fact creating spin-offs for them, Shinji's sheer speed and ability to wield the blade makes him the only individual to be capable of employing its secret technique. * is one of the more signature techniques of San'ō. Through a constant offensive or defensive, San'ō builds up an enormous number of reflections that surround the opponent and herself. With this technique, the user is capable of causing an illusion that the swords themselves begin to rain upon the opponent, leaving them exposing their guards as the user then utilizes a cascade of actual slashes to cause the opponent to be filled with injuries in a matter of seconds. This is a very versatile technique, which can be executed at virtually any moment with precision timing. * a simple technique that was left unnamed by Shinji, but later named by Heather. At the moment of any slash, the user compresses the air to the point where it creates a sizeable crescent shockwave that has enough strength to cut through most substances with ease. However; it remains short-living due to its small size. * Shinji's strongest technique, which had one weakness that Heather had exploited rather mercilessly. Upon taking a single stance, the user goes into a meditative trance as they instantaneously move their sword in short, sharp movements that caused hundreds of replicas of the sword to be born. Upon being birthed, the user takes upon a single, very angular stance. They put their blade wielding arm upward, with the forearm facing their opponent as the elbow juts out. The second hand is then placed firmly over the blade wielding hand, causing a reinforcement in strength. However; noticeable to only truly skilled swordsman is a single, vital weakness. The entire exposure of a single side, which Heather used to defeat Shinji. Upon donning this stance, the user uses a single, Busoshoku Haki imbued slash that employs all their strength to create an extremely powerful and large shockwave that utterly eviscerates the environment in front of the user whilst causing the blades to fly forward, "piercing" the enemy. Yet, with an extremely dexterous movement, the opponent is capable of leaping to the side of the user that isn't being used within the technique and defeating them with a powerful slash to the waist. This was the defining aspect of Shinji and Heather's battle, and why Shinji had been inactive for over two months. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Samurai Category:Wano Country Character Category:Wano Country Category:Phantom Pirates Category:Swordsmen